disneyprogrammesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Ross
' "Emma" Ross' is the oldest of the Ross kids and the only biological child of Morgan and Christina Ross. She is a nice and a happy 15 year old girl with a passion for fashion. She is portrayed by Peyton List. History Emma was born on April 19,1998, and is the only biological child in the Ross family. In the first episode, we meet her as the girly, pretty and oldest kid in the Ross family, but certainly not the smartest. A little boy crazy, she is obsessed with clothes and shoes, and usually has "problems" with her wardrobe. She often gets into fights with her slightly younger brother, Luke, but they do get along sometimes. Personality Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. And though she is a bit of an airhead, she strives to do her best with everything she does. She is a straight 'A' student. She also displays a little bit of sass in everything she does. Emma has a very good sisterly bond with her sister Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and occasionally Ravi. She is assumed to be a Directioner (Some one who likes One Direction) Because on a few occasions she brings up the band, either in random conversation, or a dream. Description Emma has long, blonde, straight hair and brown eyes. She has pale, creamy skin and is pretty tall for her age. She likes girly clothes and is very beautiful. She sometimes curls her hair. She normally wears her hair down, but sometimes also wears it up. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. Relationships Jessie Prescott (2011-Present; Nanny) Emma and Jessie seem to have the closest relationship in the family, most likely because they are close in age. Although Emma gets mad at her often for not understanding her, she loves Jessie very much, as though she is her sister. Luke Ross (2004-Present; Brother) Luke is Emma's younger adopted brother. They have the classical brother-sister relationship, they tend to fight and argue a lot, but love each other very much. Ravi Ross (2011-Present; Brother) Emma and Ravi, along with Luke, often form a trio. Not much is said about how close they are individually. Zuri Ross (2005-Present; Sister) Zuri is Emma's younger sister. She loves Zuri very much and enjoys having tea parties with her.In season 2 they don't hang out that much. Caleb (2013-Present; Boyfriend) Caleb and Emma first met in GI Jessie. They are dating. Appearances Season 1 *New York, New Nanny *The Talented Mr. Kipling *Used Karma *Zombie Tea Party 5 *One Day Wonders *Zuri's New Old Friend *Christmas Story *Star Wars *Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Take the A-Train... I Think? *Romancing the Crone *The Princess and the Pea Brain *The Kid Whisperer *Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *Badfellas *Beauty and the Beasts *Evil Times Two *Tempest in a Teacup *A Doll's Outhouse *We Are So Grounded *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call *Cattle Calls & Scary Walls *Gotcha Day *The Secret Life of Mrs. Kipling Season 2 *The Whining *Green Eyed Monsters *Make New Friends But Hide the Old *101 Lizards *Trashin' Fashion *Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year *The Trouble with Tessie *Say Yes to the Messy Dress *Teacher's Pest *Jessie's Big Break *Pain in the Rear Window *Toy Con *To Be Me or Not to Be Me *Why Do Foils Fall in Love? *Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned *All The Knight Moves *We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges *Somebunny's in Trouble *Punch Dumped Love *Quitting Cold Koala *Panic Attack Room *Throw Momma From the Terrace *The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day *Diary Of A Mad Newswoman *Break-Up and Shape-Up *GI Jessie Trivia *Emma is the only biological child of the Ross family. *Emma revealed she has a huge crush on Jordan Taylor. *The role of Emma was originally named "Annabel". *Emma is the only Ross child to not appear in an episode. (Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' and World Wide Web of Lies) *In an alternate future, Emma apparently discovers time travel and has her face carved to replace the Statue of Liberty's (The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day) *Her full name is revealed to be Emilia Avery Ross in Ghost Bummers. *She (and Zuri) were upset - even crying, when Jessie and Tony broke up, showing she is a strong Tessie shipper. (Break-Up and Shape-Up) *Emma is a fan of One Direction. *She is dating Caleb. (Darla's brother) Gallery